


No Contest

by Callie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/pseuds/Callie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time when John and Rodney nearly ran over Teyla with their remote control cars wasn't the first time they'd engaged in a little friendly racing action. For the prompt: A boring day at the base and/or off-world, how would they un-bore themselves and/or what kind of mischief would they get into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [welfybomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welfybomb/gifts).



“What? Are you kidding me? I have work to do, you know. Some of us don’t get to run around all day waving guns at people and enjoying the pretty scenery--oh wait, I do. But I have all this work to do on top of that, so you can just take your little toys and go annoy someone else.”

John just rolled his eyes. “Come on, Rodney. Twenty minutes out of your day isn’t really going to make that big a deal, is it?”

“Yes,” said Rodney. “I could have the answers to life, the universe, and everything right here at my fingertips and because of your distraction I could seriously deprive the galaxy of the valuable insights I could have gained had I not taken twenty minutes to play Matchbox cars with you.”

“They’re not Matchbox cars.” John rolled his eyes again and reached over to snap Rodney’s laptop closed, getting an undignified (and to be honest, kind of girly) squeal from Rodney that John made a mental note to harass him about later. 

"Hey, watch it!"

"They're  remote control cars, and we're going to go have some fun. So get your ass off that bench and let's go before I have to go find Zelenka."

Rodney grumbled under his breath about the fact that Zelenka couldn't remote control his way out of a wet paper bag, but he grudgingly went along with John to one of the supposedly deserted hallways on one of the lower levels of the city. 

John had tested out the cars beforehand and kept the fastest one for himself--without telling Rodney, of course--and between that and his obviously superior driving skills he won easily every single time. This made Rodney sulky and cranky (and kind of whiny, which John also made a mental note to harass him about later) and he eventually ran his car into a wall at top speed going around the corner. The electric motor sparked and whirred and went dead with a disappointing grinding sound.

"So much for that," Rodney said, obviously annoyed. He picked up the car, turned it over, and began poking at it.  "What a piece of crap. You know, if you insist on distracting me from my research, the least you could do is make it worth my time." He stalked off with the wrecked car under his arm, and John figured that would be the end of the remote control car fun.

But two days later, Rodney came knocking at his door at an hour that was ungodly even for him. "Rise and shine," Rodney crowed, waving the car in his face. "Race time."

"I thought you wrecked it," John grumbled. It was way, way too early to deal with Rodney and his... personality this morning.

"Eh, I did," Rodney said dismissively. "But I fixed it. So let's go. Bring it on."

John had hardly got dressed before Rodney was dragging him down the hall to their impromptu raceway. And he'd hardly got his car on the ground before Rodney's was off and leaving his car in the dust with a speed that John didn't think it possible for remote control cars to actually  achieve . 

"Heyyy," John grumbled. "What did you--that's not fair!" He snatched Rodney's car up to look at it, but Rodney yanked it out of his hands. He didn't know Rodney could  move that fast.

"Don't touch that," Rodney snapped, though he couldn't be too grouchy about it, with that big old grin across his face. "It's a naquadah enhanced, supercharged ultralight battery with a completely rebuilt engine. Took me two days to really perfect it. It would have taken longer except... you know, I'm really good."

"I thought you were working on something like the fate of the galaxy up there in that lab," John grumbled. "Not how to cheat at remote control cars."

"Oh, who's the cheat?" Rodney said. "You think I couldn't tell you gave me the slower one on purpose? Please. Besides. Kicking your ass or saving the galaxy? I don't think there's any contest there."  Rodney put his car back down on the floor and let it go, crowing when it knocked John's over and kept on going.

John just sighed, shook his head, and turned around to go back to bed. It was way,  way too early for this side of Rodney today.


End file.
